


talk to me

by ocdranboo



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Crying, Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Male Character, addin the tags rly makes me wonder what im doin w my life huh, ancap is in debt, ancaps name is jack, ancoms name is jay, binders, binding, i have a new binder!!!! very happy 10/10, idk how money works but trust me bro hes in debt, idk if its obvious tho so u can read it as a friendship, libertarian unity, one (1) joke about cunnilingus, people who know me from not this fandom please i can explain, thief ancom (heart emojis), trancap, trans ancap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: ancap needs a new binder but is being fucked hard by capitalism (arent we all?). ancom comes to the rescue
Relationships: Ancom/Ancap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im a leftist why do u ask
> 
> ok fr i think i used this title before. but like cavetown slaps n it wasnt 4 this fandom so its allg

title: talk to me

summary:

notes: 

AnCap was at his limit. 

His birthday was in a month, he’d had to sell his car to pay for some of the damage after one of his houses burned down, his dysphoria was at an all-time high, and his binder was so worn out it didn’t fucking bind anymore. Also, he was in  _ fucking debt.  _

He’d done everything he could. He’d gone on a bike ride. He’d stolen a cool rock from the ground. He’d listened to his favourite music. 

All that was left to do was have a total fucking breakdown. 

The thoughts were stirring in his mind, thoughts of how he’d never be a real man, how his voice was too high and hips too wide and chest too big, how he was so short nobody would ever take him seriously. Once the thoughts started, they didn’t stop. 

AnCap wrapped his blanket around his arms and started sobbing, careful to keep himself quiet. He wouldn’t be able to deal with the humiliation of one of the others finding out. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to force his mind out of his body, trying to think about anything other than the way he existed in his physical form. His body was all wrong, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“AnCap, what do you want for din- oh.”

AnCap turned at the sound of AnCom’s voice. Qui was wearing a pride tank top and short shorts with thigh-high socks. A year ago, he would have called quim a slur, but he’d done enough thinking to realise he was simply jealous of quis confidence. 

AnCom closed the door, entering into AnCap’s dimly lit room and crossing to sit on the foot of his bed. 

“It’s nothing against you, but please fuck off,” AnCap said, hating the way the words sounded as they came out of his mouth. 

AnCom reached into one of quis pockets and pulled out a coin. “A penny for your thoughts?” Qui asked, pushing it across the bed towards him. 

AnCap snorted, taking the penny and bringing it into his blanket cocoon. His eyes were burning and he was pretty sure his nose was running. Cool. Very sexy. 

“Um—” AnCap tried to find a good way to explain his situation but immediately fell back into tears, his misery evident and embarassing. 

“Hey, dude.” AnCom was visually uncomfortable as qui tried to figure out what to say. “It’s okay.”

The attempt was in good faith but so pitiful that AnCap would have laughed if he wasn’t crying. He moved over to the side of the bed near the wall and patted the space next to him. AnCom moved over and carefully placed an arm around AnCap, as though AnCap were a scared dog and qui was afraid he would bite. AnCap leaned into the touch, resting his head on AnCom’s shoulder as he tried to regain control over himself. 

He tried to steady his breathing but only became more panicked as his breath quickened. 

“Hey,” AnCom whispered, “breathe with me, okay?” Qui took in overly exaggerated breaths and AnCap tried to follow quis lead. 

“Better. Okay.”

In a show of peace, AnCap unwrapped himself from his blanket and threw one end over AnCom’s shoulder. AnCom took it and tucked it around quis body, the blanket hanging off of both of them as AnCap’s body leaned closer to AnCom of its own accord. 

“Jack,” AnCom said. The use of real names in the anti-centrist’s house was rare, and let him know how seriously AnCom was taking this. “Talk to me, okay?”

AnCap coughed, clearing his throat to speak. “So I— I mean, I’m in debt, and my house burned down, and I need a new binder but I can’t get one because I’m in debt from my house burning down, and I can’t fucking stand it. I can’t stand being in my own body. I feel fucking miserable just because I exist and I’m sick of it.”

“I know it won’t cure all your problems,” AnCom said, “But I could. Um. I have some extra money I made selling my soul to capitalism so I won’t starve to death. I can— no, I  _ will _ , you can’t stop me— buy you a binder.”

“You don’t have to— I don’t need charity, I can—”

“No. I’m getting you one.”

AnCap sighed. “Whatever. It just sucks, you know? Because out of everyone who gets fucked over by capitalism because they don’t work hard enough, I never thought it would be me. I’m a hard worker! I always thought the person being fucked over by capitalism would be you. No offense, and not because you’re a minority. It’s not like minorities are more fucked over by capitalism because that’s how the system works or anything. That would be crazy, so glad that’s not how capitalism works. I just mean because you have the, y’know, the  _ vibes _ of someone who would get fucked over by capitalism.”

AnCom looked like qui wanted to argue, but didn’t, instead pulling quis phone out of quis back pocket. “What brand?”

“You really don’t have to—”

AnCom threw a hand back to cover AnCap’s mouth and he found himself blushing. 

“Shut up. Your house burned down, Jack. It’s the least I can do.”

“GC2B,” he answered, and AnCom hurriedly closed one of quis tabs before AnCap could read it. 

“What’d the tab say?” AnCap asked. 

“Nothing. Do you want the original binder or the racerback kind?”

“Racerback. What did it say? Was it porn? It’s okay if you were looking at porn.” AnCap wiped residual tears from his cheeks. 

“Here’s the options for the colours,” AnCom said. 

“Totally porn, then,” AnCap said. He scrolled through the colours before clicking the one that matched his skin tone the closest. 

“Hit open in new tab,” said AnCom. 

“Why?” But he did so. 

“You’re getting two, I just decided.”

“You can’t— there’s no way you can afford that.”

“I’ve come into a bit of money recently,” AnCom said vaguely. 

“What the  _ fuck _ does that mean?” AnCap chose the rainbow binder and opened it in another tab, marking his size on both before handing quis phone back. “Did you rob another department store?”

“No, no.” AnCom fumbled with the buttons and hit buy on the first, then the second binder. 

“You didn’t have to do that, Jay,” AnCap said. 

“I know,” AnCom said. Qui took in a breath and pulled the slipping blanket back over quis shoulder. 

“I’ll pay you back.”

“You don’t have to do that,” AnCom said. “Jack, listen. We don’t— well, I can’t speak for the others, but I can speak for myself. The reason I like having you around isn’t because of the amount of money you make, or how hard you work. It’s because of who you are as a person. I’m not doing this because I want you to pay me back, I’m doing it because I care about you and I don’t want you to be sad.”

“Oh.” AnCap’s head spun with what AnCom had said.  _ I like having you around. Because of who you are as a person. I care about you. I don’t want you to be sad.  _

“Yeah.”

AnCap shifted his position, kicking his legs in front of him, using one hand to pull the blanket back around his shoulders and resting the other hand on his thigh, his pinky brushing AnCom’s. 

“So,” AnCap said. “You came in here for a reason?”

“Oh, I was just asking everyone what they wanted for dinner.”

AnCap shrugged. “Pizza?”

“That’s what the others said,” AnCom said. “Every time we vote on a meal, we all want pizza. It’s ridiculous.”

“I think Commie said he wanted capitalists for dinner once, but yeah, I get your point.”

“That’s fair, there are some capitalists I wouldn’t mind eating, and others I wouldn’t mind eating out.”

AnCap spluttered. “Jesus. Go buy a pizza or something, god.”

“Okay,” AnCom said. “You good?”

“I’m fine,” AnCap huffed to hide his appreciation. 

“Good. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“See you,” AnCap responded. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh, right, and then they fuck
> 
> yes, ancom got an onlyfans
> 
> follow me on tumblr @trans-zoe-murphy or reddit u/31oct19


End file.
